


Lazy Sundays

by Fan109



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, My First Fanfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan109/pseuds/Fan109
Summary: Dean loves waking up next to his husband.





	Lazy Sundays

Dean woke up slowly enjoying the warmth coming from his husband next to him. Dean smiles reaching out holding Castiel close to him. Castiel softly sighs in his sleep. "Cas honey you awake?". Cas mumbles someting in his sleep. Dean chuckles into Cas' shoulder kissing it. Castiel turns around facing Dean. "Hello Dean."  
Dean smiles kissing Castiel. Cas smiles into the kiss. Dean looks into Cas' eyes hugging him close to his chest. "I love you." Cas smiles holding onto Dean. "I love you too."

Dean slowly falls asleep again holding onto Castiel. "Dean?" he hears in his sleep. "Dean?".  
"Hmm?" Dean opens his eyes slowly, seeing blue ones looking back at him. "Cas? What's the matter?" Cas looks at Dean confused. "You fell asleep? I've been talking to you for about an hoir now". Dean looks at Castiel looking guilty. "Oh. I'm sorry." Castiel chuckles softly. "It's okay Dean don't worry about it. I was just talking about nothing." Cas looked back at Dean. Dean looked at Cas with a smile. "Okay. I'm still sorry. I love you hon." Cas smiles and kisses Dean. "Love you too."


End file.
